The Path Time Takes
by yournever2young2die
Summary: After Jack dies, Alex goes to BB, he joins K-Unit and has to prove himself. How will the BB react to the teenager invading their camp again? Supoosed to be dead charaters may be involved. This is a horrible summary so I'm sorry. Rated T to be safe (being overly cautious)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or any of those characters. I'm just going to put this for the rest of the book.**

**I changed the it to first person because I'm a lot more used to writing in first person. If I do change POV's in middle of the chapter I'll say so, but if it's in Alex's POV then I won't bother saying anything.**

Chapter 1

_I was running, Scorpia was behind me. Suddenly I was in a cell with Three laughing at me. Jack was falling to the floor crimson outlining her fiery red hair-. _I woke up with a start. It was just another bad dream. Sliding out of bed I decided to take a shower. Since I lived alone, I turned on the lights and started to work. Since I'm away so often, I always have schoolwork to catch up on and, this is when I manage to get most of it done. It had been a long since I had gotten a good night's sleep. Jack was dead, the Bank was giving me time to grieve, and I knew that. But it had been one month, and I technically wasn't supposed to be living on my own. The call to come into work would come soon. And I'm not so sure that it was unwelcome, after all, spying runs in the family

One day later it the call came.

"This is Rider, what do you want." I snapped into the phone.

"The Royal and General would like to speak with you about your account." Came the reply.

"I'll be over in 20 minutes." I responded

"A driver will come and-" Attempted the secretary

"No need, I'll take the tube." With that I shut the phone off and grabbed my jacket.

It took 22 minutes to get to the bank. Not that I cared, Blunt and Jones could wait. Crossing the road I was about to enter the bank when I looked nervously at the pavement to my left. The security guard noticed and assured me they had upped the security around here. Striding though the doors I made my way to the secretary.

"May I help you?" She asked

"Yes, I would like to access my account." I replied

"Your number?" She questioned

"00723132004."

"Please go right in, Mr. Blunt is waiting for you." She said. I nodded and entered the elevator. It was funny really, after two years I could have found Blunt's office while sleeping. Most of the younger agents never even met Blunt. And here I was getting my orders directly from the guy. Though, anyone who doesn't meet him is lucky.

With those happy thoughts I opened the doors without any ceremony and then promptly slammed them shut behind me. Mrs. Jones hid a smile; I was probably the only one who would ever get away with any disrespectful behavior. Not that I would ever abuse that knowledge, oh no, not at all.

"You can't live by yourself, so we are going to give you a choice. You can live with an agent and go to school, of course taking time off for work. Or you can go to Brecon Beacons and become part of K-Unit again. You would still be pulled for M16 work and be classified as an agent; however you would also be taking part in SAS missions. Ben Daniels would be there occasionally as well." Blunt said, well quite bluntly. For the first time in forever, I was quiet. I was stunned and how blunt it was. I knew I shouldn't be surprised; this was all exactly like Blunt. Finally I asked

"Would I get a tutor at Brecon Beacons?" Mrs. Jones cut in quickly and said

"Yes, for both agent work and school work. You will still graduate high school; however it will be to a schedule that fits." I nodded slowly to this, and then said five words that sealed my life for the next two years.

"I'll go to Brecon Beacons."

"A car will pick you up tomorrow at 8 in the morning. Be sure to pack everything you will need. Anything you would like while you are on leave, pack and put in a different pile. After you leave some agents will go over and pack everything else up and put it into storage. That way no one will mess with it. The house will still be in your name for when you come back." Blunt triumphantly said with the smallest hint of a smirk.

Two hours later I found myself finished packing. Sighing as I put down the picture of Ian, Tom, Jack, and me I reluctantly called Tom. I mean, what was I supposed to say?

"Hey Alex! What's up?" Asked Tom cheerfully

"Could you, come over now?" I whispered, my throat had gone suddenly dry.

"Thank thank you, I've been dying for a reason to get out of this house all day! I'll see you in five." Tom said happily, not at all catching my mood. When Tom hung up the phone I just sat there staring. I had decided to pack up most of the house as well; just to be sure they didn't miss anything. Boxes littered the floor. For the first time in my life, the house felt empty. Empty of all life and memories. The door crashing open startled me.

"Al? Where are you?" Tom yelled

"I'm in the living room." I called. Tom strode in warily looking around, taking in all the boxes and my sad expression.

"What's going on? What's with all the moving boxes?" asked Tom hesitantly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I won't be back for two years; they're putting all my stuff into storage so nothing happens to it." I finally whispered.

"Where are you going? Not on another mission, right?" Tom yelped in shock

"No, I'm going to Brecon Beacons. I'll be staying with K-Unit, when we go on leave I can probably see you though." I admitted with bated breath.

"Will you be doing MI6 work and SAS missions?" asked Tom. I hesitantly nodded. Tom was quiet; he wasn't stupid. Both of us understood what this meant. Even though we are best friends, not contacting for a year or two would mean we would drift apart. It was just a part of life.

"Well, if this is your last night here, let's make it perfect." Tom said optimistically. I relaxed. For some reason I had been terrified of what Tom would think. Then grinned and replied.

"Yeah."

**Thanks for reading and to anyone who leaves a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**If I do change POV's in middle of the chapter I'll say so, but if it's in Alex's POV then I won't bother saying anything.**

Chapter 2

At 7:59 a car arrived. Standing up I silently grabbed my bag. Tom had left at around 12:00 last night, which had been when we said goodbye. A small smile graced my lips as I remembered that scene; Tom had been the last of my teenager friends. Now it appeared my only friends would be men twice the size of me, joy. Gliding across the floor I opened the door before the man could knock.

"Identification?" I asked. The man blinked in shock, I knew that my voice was expressionless. Quickly the man got out his MI6 ID card. Seeing it was real I got into the car and prepared for the long drive in. K-Unit had gotten there last night. The Sergeant would be telling them of their new member right around now. A small smirk appeared I thought of what K-Unit would think. Briefly wondering what I would be in the Unit. Maybe a language expert? Ah well, it won't matter. The Agent who was had been given the job of driving me glanced back nervously, he had repeating that action for the past five minutes along with shivering. I could tell I unnerved him. He shivered again, then hesitantly asked me

"So, do you have any interesting hobbies?"

"No." came my reply. Short, cold, and blunt. I was taking lessons from the master of bluntness you see.

"Do you like to travel?" squeaked the Agent, probably hoping that I would speak more than one word. Just to humor him, I said two.

"Don't care."

That was when the Agent gave up. I focused on looking lethal; waves of danger filled the air around me. I hoped that this would put the Agent off. Thankfully the Agent decided that he valued his life more than talking. Turning on the radio, he prepared for a long, lonely drive to Brecon Beacons.

Five hours later, I found myself standing alone on the muddy ground of Brecon Beacons. Welcome to hell, where I can be bullied for the rest of my long, well, actually it will probably be a short, life. A devious glint passed through my eye, anyone who bothers me will learn quickly that it really isn't a good idea. I started the two mile jog to the Sergeant's house.

Thirty minutes later I entered the only house in a 60 mile radius. Knocking on the door with two sharp knocks I entered the room and stood to attention.

* * *

No one's POV

Sergeant Jacobs looked up in interest. All that MI6 had told him was that their best agent was going to be coming and staying indefinitely. As well, he would be joining K-Unit as their fourth member. The file he had been sent told him next to nothing. He didn't even know the guy's age. To say the least, he was shocked when Cub glided though the door. The sandy haired boy stood to attention, with a small smile on his face. However, that smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Cub? What the hell are you doing here?" Sergeant Jacobs roared.

"I'm here for training sir." Alex said quietly.

"I was told that MI6's best agent would be here, not a bloody teenager." He hissed.

"I am MI6's best agent. My success rate is 100% and I have gone on numerous missions." Alex responded calmly. The Sergeant stared at him for a second before muttered something under his breath. Alex raised an eyebrow at what had been said. Contraire to what the Sarge thought, Alex quite agreed that the heads of MI6 are manipulative bastards and should go to hell. Glaring at Alex the Sergeant barked out

"I don't bloody care how old you are, your Unit is K-Unit and you will be joining them as their fourth member. You're put down as the Sniper. Whether or not you can shoot we'll find out tomorrow. Dismissed."

"Yes Sir." Alex shouted back, biting back a laugh. Sniper, well apparently 6' does have some humor after all.

* * *

Cub's POV

Standing outside the cabin I listen to them discuss what I would be like. Eavesdropping really wasn't that hard considering they were practically yelling.

"I wonder what his code name is! Maybe it's Crow or Hawk! I hope that we get along well with him, considering we've already tried three other people. I wonder what he looks like." Eagle pondered.

"Shut up." Wolf growled.

"But Wolfie." Eagle attempted.

"Call me that again and you won't be able to stand for a week." Wolf snarled. Snake only groaned and continued to read. Wolf and Eagle continued to argue as I gauged the window. Padding over to it, I slowly started to ease it open. After a couple minutes I slipped in and put me stuff onto the last bed. The bed creaked slightly causing Snake to look up and see me. A look of shock passed over his face as he realized who I was, then an understanding passed between us and Snake leaned back and smirked.

"I think his name will be Marmot." Eagle chirped.

"His name will not be Marmot, what kind of a name is Marmot?" yelled Wolf exasperatedly.

"Maybe it will be Cub?" Put in Snake. Both Wolf and Eagle stared at Snake.

"Yeah right." scoffed Wolf.

"No I'm pretty sure that Snake's right." said I softly. Both Eagle and Wolf jumped ten feet in the air.

"When the hell did you get there?" yelped Wolf.

"Oh just a couple of minutes ago." I answered carelessly, "Had some trouble getting the window open though."

Wolf and Eagle were gaping at him. Snake was looking very amused.

"You might want to close your mouth before the flies come in." I unhelpfully advised. The sounds of two mouths snapping shut was heard. However, that silence wasn't to last very long.

"Why are you here? We're supposed to be getting MI6's best agent, not a rich brat like you." snarled Wolf.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I am that new MI6 agent. And, I don't exactly want to be here either." I muttered.

"You don't want to be here? Why didn't you just tell your rich Daddy that then?" sneered Wolf. My eyes darkened as I replied

"My family isn't any of your concern. And this was the best choice." Actually, not that I have a chance to think about it, that statement probably wasn't true. While I would've had to put up with an agent and the 'druggie' rumors, at least I would've been around people my own age.

"Wait. You're the new sniper? To get that position you'd have to be better than me with a gun!" exclaimed Eagle. Rolling my eyes I turned to face the wall.

"I need to catch up on sleep. And if you're going to complain about me being here, take it up with the Sergeant, not me." I murmured. I slowed my breathing, giving the impression that I was sleeping. I could feel Wolf's glare burning into my back before he turned and strode out of the cabin. Snake called after him

"Don't get yourself binned." A grunt was the only reply he got.

"I'm glad it's Cubbykins." Eagle stated cheerfully. I twitched in my 'sleep'; now, the only question is what revenge I should get on Eagle, that is, for calling me Cubbykins.

**I'm going to try and make this a multi-fic, it may take a while though. So please be patient and leave reviews! If I make a spelling mistake please tell me so I can fix it. Thanks, yournever2young2die**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I do change POV's in middle of the chapter I'll say so, but if it's in Alex's POV then I won't bother saying anything.**

Chapter 3

"Tell me what you know." snarled Dr. Three. Stubbornly I shook his head, I would never give in. Three grinned before raising his knife and saying

"Then I guess I'll just have to do some surgery." The knife cut into my back-

My eyes opened. Panicking for a second, I forgot where I was. When my eyes darted around and saw the sleeping forms of Eagle, Snake, and Wolf I relaxed. That's right, I'm at Brecon Beacons. A feral grin stretched out on my face as I got out some of the itching power. Smither's had decided to have me try out some of his new inventions for him. And well, I was all to glad to respond. Quietly I slipped it onto Eagle's clothes while making my way to the shower. The next person to insult me would get pink hair for a week. Then there was always that trap I had put in the last time I was here, that could come to be very useful.

* * *

Snake's POV

Wolf was running around trying to get ready in time. Eagle was always in the way and Wolf was already ready to snap his head off. Finally managing to put on his uniform, Eagle started to clean up his bunk. At that moment I remembered Cub.

"Oh shit." I swore whirling around to look at Cub, "Hey Cub, get up." I let out a yelp of surprise when I realized that Cub was awake and completely ready. He had even showered! A yell from Eagle caught his attention.

"Help! I can't stop itching!" Eagle was shrieking in a very soprano voice. Wolf growled at him. By this time Eagle was on the floor trying to get rid of the itch. Noticing a little bit of powered on the floor next to Eagle's uniform, I warily put it on my finger and rubbed it in. Almost immediately it started to itch.

"It's itching powdered of some sort. Eagle get changed into something else, and you might want to take a shower. Cub, I don't suppose you had anything to do with this." I grumbled. Cub looked up with just the right amount of surprise.

"Of course not! I would never do something like that. I think I heard someone in hear at around 2:00 am though. I just thought it was one of you guys going to the washroom." Cub protested. Wolf looked at him for a second, and then decided that Cub looked innocent of the prank. I stared suspiciously at him.

"Well we better hurry, otherwise we'll miss dinner." Cub said brightly. Still eyeing him I thought, yep, Cub was defiantly guilty of the prank.

* * *

Cub's POV

As I enter the Mess Hall, every single eye was on me. Of course being a spy means I try and make I fit in. Kind've hard when you're the only teenager surround by large, muscular SAS men. Being in the center of attention was defiantly not something I enjoyed. Not that I let them see that though.

"Hey kid. Did you get lost on your way to school?" yelled a voice to the left. Ignoring him I continued eating the so called food. Seriously, I have very, very large doubts that this stuff is food.

"Hey! I'm talking to you kid." snarled the soldier, angrily standing up and making his way toward me.

"Wasp, don't. You know you'll only get in trouble." Falcon attempted to placate his unit-mate. Wolf, Eagle, and Snake were uneasy; they were supposed to stand up for their unit-mate. But, they were talking about me.

"Don't ignore me." Wasp's hand reached out towards me, out of the corner of my eye I saw Wolf start to get up. Without even thinking I reacted. Within seconds Wasp's arm was twisted and he couldn't move a muscle. Putting on a cool indifferent mask I got up and simply started eating again. I can't believe I just lost control like that. I'll have to be more careful I resolved. While Eagle was pestering me about how I did that, Wolf and Snake shared a look of unease. I'm going to have to be more careful. They're noticing me, soon they'll start to figure it out and try to become close to me. I started to panic, I couldn't let that happen.

"What do we have first?" I asked.

"Assault course." Wolf said. At the moment he was look a lot like the animal he had been named after. Standing up I left for the course. The rest of my unit shrugged and stood up to follow me out.

"Right, when you were here last you got a time of seventeen minutes. You have to beat that time or you'll be running the course until you can." Wolf bellowed. I didn't even flinch; I just started to run towards the course. Snake snorted and shook his head in disbelief; you would've thought Wolf had been talking to a deaf stump.

The course was a lot easier then when I had last completed it. The walls I had to climb didn't seem so challenging after climbing a 10 floor building in Russia. Not to mention the army crawl was easier when you had real life practice.

When I caught my breath and look at Wolf he only grunted before saying.

"Fine. Start you pushups." After around 150 pushups, 300 sit-ups, and a 10 mile jog uphill, it was time for my language test.

"So can you speak French?"

"Fluently" I replied

"Quand avez-vous appris à parler français couramment?" Snake launched into the high speed French. Just as quickly I responded

"Quand j'avais trios ans, mon oncle voulait que je sois capable de parler dans de nombreuses langues différentes. Je peux aussi parler couramment l'espagnol, allemand, italien, irlandais, et je ne suis pas tout à fait couramment le russe." I spoke with no accent. Snake looked like he was about to go into shock.

"Ah, he said that he's completely fluent in Spanish, German, Italien, Irish, and almost fluent in Russian." Snake managed to spit out.

"¿Qué haces aquí muchacho? ¿Y por qué lo sabes tantos idiomas diferentes?" snapped Wolf

"Mi vida no es asunto tuyo." I responded without missing a beat.

"um, so I guess we should believe him about the other languages then?" questioned Eagle. Snake and Wolf just glared at him.

"So, are we doing hand to hand combat next?" I said reluctantly. While I didn't want to do hand to hand combat, it beat shooting. I still didn't know how I was going to explain my uncanny skills with a gun. Eagle nodded happily.

"Okay, I'll be going against you double oh nothing. Get ready." Wolf grumbled. Apparently a day of me succeeding was getting on his nerves. I opened my mouth to agree but Snake beat me to it.

"First, Cub, do you have any injuries? And second it should be Eagle to go against him, not the expert in hand to hand combat."

"I don't have any injuries that need to be worried about, and I want to fight Wolf." I said. That stumped Snake for a second. Then he reluctantly nodded and Wolf and I took our places on the mat. Then the fight began. I blocked a punch from Wolf and dodged the incoming kick. Spinning around I aimed a high round kick to his head. He grabbed my leg and twisted me around onto the ground. Without flinching I rolled up and kicked at his stomach. That was when I started to lose control. As I fought images flew though my head. Wolf become a blur and suddenly, without realizing it, I found myself strangling Wolf.

* * *

Eagle's POV

The kid was dead serious. It was scary to see the chips of ice that replaced his eyes. And the way he fought, well, it was terrifying. Cub seemed to know exactly what Wolf was going to do, and how was he able to make recovery from Wolf throwing him to the ground? But that was before his eye's started to become unfocused. When that had happened he was still fighting, but now he had turned lethal. It wasn't until he had started to strangle Wolf that Cub returned from his that place in his mind. A look of shock ran though his eyes before the kid bolted out the door.

" I'll go after Cub, you better take a look at Wolf." I yelled over my shoulder. He was a good distance ahead of me, but, I can probably catch up. Then I blinked and Cub disappeared. Cursing under my breath I started to look for the little devil.

* * *

Cub's POV

They sent Eagle after me. Eagle, of any one it had to be the nosiest one out there. Seeing a dark little hiding spot I darted into it, hoping that Eagle hadn't seen me. For once luck was on my side and Eagle wandered past. Glancing up at the sun I realized that I had a couple of hours until dinner. Getting up I went to our barracks and fell down on my bed, I was pretty sure that Eagle wouldn't check here. After all, people don't tend to see what they aren't expecting.

**Thanks for reading and to anyone who favourites or leaves a review!**

**yournever2young2die**


End file.
